Kai
Kai 'is an orphan who gained airbending after the Harmonic Convergence in 171 AG. After being liberated from Ba Sing Se, Kai lived with the Air Nomads and learned their culture. As part of the new Air Nation, Kai has become a more honorable person, living to serve others by bringing peace and balance wherever possible. He is also Jinora's boyfriend since the Insurrection of the Red Lotus. Background Physical Appearance Kai is a lean-built young boy with tan skin, jade green eyes, and spiky black hair with his hair shaved on the sides, as well as a left scar on his forehead, and a nick on his left ear. His appearance is described as "handsome" and "good-looking", which makes him popular to most girls. He wears the standard Airbender Wingsuit with the standard red, yellow, and grey colorations, and now wears a red cape that reaches to his knees decorated with white air-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji "'Air", written vertically down on the back, and held by a orange-red rope. He also wears a pair of metal battle sticks on the back of his wingsuit and cape. Inside his glider suit is a white tank top with a white gauze bandage around his stomach underneath, covering up the several burn marks he got during Kuvira's invasion as well as one mark across the bottom of his left jaw, and two running down from the left side of his neck, all the way to his left torso. These scars are proof of Kai's hardships and surviving death many times what makes him known to many people. Personality While living by himself as an orphan, Kai sported a cunning and opportunistic attitude and he would deceive and use those around him to benefit himself for acts such as swindling and thievery. However, when he allows himself to get to know the people around him, he shows a more emphatic and compassionate side, as evidenced by how he appreciated Jinora training him in airbending, as well as how he protected Yung against the Dai Li. He is protective of those whom he holds dear and is willing to be merciless, unforgiving, and cold-hearted to ensure their safety, such as saving Jinora several times and caring for her well-being, assaulting Ganbat for attempting to kidnap Jinora and the baby bisons, as well as to risk his own life for others, as evidenced when he attempted to distract P'Li in order to give the other airbenders a chance to escape. Overall, Kai is a mischievous, yet fun-loving, brave and optimistic, young boy who takes every opportunity for adventure, and is willing to sacrifice himself in order to save those whom he holds dear. Following his ordeal with Kuvira and feeling Jinora's post-trauma turmoil over his well-being, Kai's personality has gone under a deep change; on the surface, he displays a more cynical, serious, stoic, and stubborn demeanor and is mostly mature, calm, and collective. On the inside, he still maintains his caring, compassionate, and adventurous personality when he feels better and cares about others before himself. His newfound demeanor has displayed a more killer edge in combat, an aggression towards those who hurts his friends, and maintaining a merciless display towards his enemies makes him quite infamous to friends and foes who know him, even against his oath as an airbender. This new change displays a fear and nervousness that inhabits many people to even have the dread of ever encountering Kai when he's in this state. Even people like Korra, Mako, Tenzin, the Beifong family and Raiko take him seriously and never joke around in his presence, which made him participate in grown-up affairs to help him understand. Despite his personality change, Kai is still the same adventurous and kind-hearted boy who is willing to risk his life to protect the people very close to him and even ask for their help if he can't handle it himself. Also, he displays a more leadership role and has lead his own team through respect and equality, despite his serious and cynical demeanor. History Powers and Abilities Airbending Prowess *'Airbending Master': Kai is a capable airbender, even though he is relatively untrained. Most people even knew that he was a prodigy in the art of airbending, despite his young age. He was able to use significant air blasts to knock Mako and Bolin onto the monorail, allowing him to escape, as well as directing specific gusts of air to facilitate his thefts. After training while held captive by the Dai Li, Kai displayed remarkably improved abilities in combative airbending, being able to knock out the Dai Li sergeant while rescuing Jinora in a single maneuver. During training with Tenzin, he was also the third one up the cliff and airbent to the top while the other recruits crawled. He completed the obstacle course relatively easily compared to the rest of the airbenders, showing his skill compared to the rest of the group. By the time the Red Lotus arrived, he could use a glider to fly and to attack at the same time. He is also capable to use a range of airbending techniques such as an air shield, which enabled him to survive a direct hit from P'Li's combustion blast. After three years of training, Kai improved significantly, being more proficient and precise in his airbending attacks. After going under intense training and even learning from Jinora, Kai has hone his airbending skills to reach a master level without gaining the tattoos and has even learned several special techniques, such as the Air Scooter and Air Spout, as well as using Astral Projection. Combat Prowess *'Master Staff Specialist': Aside from his new-found mastery of airbending, Kai is also skilled in staff combat and is able to utilize his staff's twin kali stick or collapsible Bo-staff form in a unique fighting style. He is also able to use his staff skills to augment his offensive and defensive airbending abilities. His level of staff fighting experience enables him to fight on par with several weapons masters that have levels of experience equal to, or beyond his own. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Flash Step Prowess *'Flash Step Expert' Intelligence *'Expert Strategist and Tactician': Even at a young age, Kai has shown great tactical skills and is a keen strategist, which even impressed many high-ranking figures that are very experienced leaders. Stealth and Infiltration Expertise *'Stealth Expert': Kai is stealthy and evasive, as he was able to slip away from Team Avatar when they arrived in Ba Sing Se, with Bolin noting that he is "surprisingly hard to catch", as well as being able to follow P'Li's airship without being detected. *'Espionage Expert' Chi Prowess *'Immense Chi Power' Other Skills *'Great Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes': Kai is quite acrobatic, able to perform great feats of agility and balance, as well as having amazing reflexes, able to dodge his opponents and react to incoming attacks before anyone else can sense them coming. *'Enhanced Strength' *'Enhanced Speed' *'Enhanced Agility' *'Enhanced Durability' Zenkai *'Ice-Winged Dragon Lotus Ring': By channeling his chi and airbending energy, Kai can awaken his own Zenkai and awakens his hidden element, the element of ice. To activate his, Kai needs to channel the energy into his twin sticks after deforming his staff and creates an icy mist after slamming both sticks on the ground and at the same time. In this form, ice flows over his body as Kai's right arm becomes covered in ice with the end in the shape of an ice-shaped dragon's head and the ice on his left arm encasing his hand in the form of a claw, and his feet encased in the same way as his left arm was. The ice also forms around his shoulders gaining two large ice wings sprouting from his back and a long tail with a sharp end. While in this form, he also gains a medium-length, double-edged longsword with a sharp edge and point, a bronze, six-star shaped cross-guard, and a light-blue colored hilt. The sword is held by the dragon-shaped head on his right arm. The sword can be used for cutting and thrusting, and its' metal component is durable enough to withstand attacks and prevent it from getting crushed by force. These new ice limbs can be used to mobility as an extension to aid him in battle. Zenkai Special Ability *'Cryokinesis': In this form, Kai now possesses the ability to manipulate and control the element of ice. *'Enhanced Airbending' *'Swordsmanship Combatant' *'Flight' *'Shield of Ice Wings' *'Ice Dragon Swirling Tail' *'Ice Dragon Wind Flower' *'Three-Thousand Years' Snow Prison' Equipment *Airbender Wingsuit *Kai's Sword Relationships Family *Unnamed Foster Parents Friends/Allies *Lefty (Pet Bison) *The Air Nation **Jinora (Girlfriend, and Mentor) **Ikki **Meelo **Opal Beifong (Best friend and partner-in-combat) **Tenzin (Airbending Mentor) **Bumi **Yung *Pema **Rohan *Team Avatar **Avatar Korra (Close friend and friendly rival) **Naga **Mako (Close friend and surrogate older brother) **Bolin (Best friend and surrogate older brother) **Pabu **Asami Sato **Liu *Lin Beifong *Suyin Beifong *Wei and Wing Beifong (Close friend and teammate) *Huan Beifong (Close friend and teammate) *Chief Tonraq *Chiefs Desna and Eska *Gaara *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Shadow the Hedgehog Rivals *Korra (Friendly rival) *P'Li (Also enemy) Enemies *Owari Otsutsuki *The Kihei *The Red Lotus (Xin Bau's Group) *Kanan *Anju *Military of the Earth Empire *Earth Kingdom Bandits *The Red Lotus (Zaheer's Group) **Zaheer **Ghazan **Ming-Hua **P'Li (also rival) *Bison Rustlers *Earth Queen Hou-Ting *The Dai Li Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Airbenders Category:Air Nation Category:United Earth Nations Category:Team Kai Category:Team Avatar (Temporarily Members) Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Legend of Korra Series Characters Category:Speed Type Characters Category:Balance Type Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:Airbending Masters Category:Master Staff Specialists Category:Flash Step Experts Category:Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatants Category:Heroes Alliance Category:New United Republic Characters Category:Most Powerful Characters in the Legend of Korra Category:Dating Characters Category:Zenkai Users Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Special Sacrifices Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Most Popular Characters